Sybil and Branson: Their Story According to Me!
by tjdppf
Summary: Sybil and Branson,my version of their story. I absolutely love the actual Downton Abbey story,but I wanted one with more interaction between them,and of course a happy ending! I can't stand the ending given by Julian Fellowes!


Cora and her girls had gone into Ripon that morning. Sybil was intrigued by this new chauffeur. He was young and handsome,and he had the most wonderful Irish accent! As they got into the car to go home Sybil had mentioned women's rights and she could swear that Branson had stopped to listen and then smiled. All in all Sybil was intrigued and she wanted to know more about him. She had always taken more notice of servants than was necessary,or indeed considered proper. As a young girl she had asked her parents why they were dressed by other people,and why the servants were not to come upstairs unless they had a job to do. And now she was older Sybil had befriended Anna and Gwen in a way that was not considered proper at all. But Sybil had never cared for such distinctions. She had always been different,and would continue to be.

Her mother had arranged for her to go into Ripon for a fitting tomorrow. Sybil was excited. She would be going on her own,with only Branson,and she would get to choose the garment she wanted. Sybil took more effort than usual with her appearance. If asked she would not have a good answer. She wasn't ready to admit,even to herself,that Branson was at the root of it. That she wanted him to think well of her. After all he was a servant,he would never fall for her,and she should never fall for him,should she? But Sybil was undeniably attracted to the young handsome chauffeur.

"Do you think you'll get your way with the dress?" Branson asked on the way there. Sybil started and blushed slightly. She had never really thought about the fact that the chauffeur could hear all that they said on their car journeys! She would be more careful from now on. Then Branson handed her some political pamphlets. Sybil was shocked and excited at the same time. This was entirely not proper,but she was enjoying it a lot. A political chauffeur,now that was something new!

When they arrived at the dress shop and Branson handed her down Sybil felt herself flush. He held her hand for a fraction longer than necessary,and she looked deep into his crystal blue eyes. As she entered the shop still slightly flustered Sybil spotted the most amazing blue dress. Only it wasn't a dress. It had split legs! From the moment she saw it Sybil knew that it was the dress she wanted! She asked if they could have it made up for her by next week. Madame Carey assured her that it would be quite possible. Sybil left aglow with happiness. She had been so quick that Tom wasn't expecting her. He jumped slightly and quickly folded up his paper. " I've never known a young lady to take that quick in a dress shop" he exclaimed when they were on the road. Sybil smiled. A little while later as they crossed the narrow bridge over the river Sybil called for Branson to stop. "I want to go for a walk" she explained. "Wont they worry?" he asked her,slightly surprised. "Oh no,you just said how quick I took remember? They will be expecting me to be deliberating over what length of skirt,or neckline or something" explained Sybil casually. Tom smiled. "very good milday" he said as he took out his newspaper. Sybil looked at him surprised. " aren't you going to join me?" she asked in a slightly hurt tone. Branson was surprised. "if you want me to I suppose I could,but I am not sure how proper that would be" he said slightly uncertainly. Sybil waved her hand in the air "to hell with propriety,I want to get to know you better. She exclaimed slightly impatiently. Branson smiled. "So,what do you want to know?" he asked after a short pause. Sybil furrowed her brow. "What's your first name?" she asked finally. "Tom" he replied smiling broadly. "Tom" she rolled the name off her tongue. "Is it short for Thomas?" she asked after a minute. "No,my parents don't like fuss,"he explained with a lopsided sort of grin. Sybil smiled. "Okay,now its your turn to ask me something" she said stopping and standing in front of him. Branson stroked his chin in thoughtful silence. " what makes you so different?" he asked finally. Sybil looked at him in surprise. "how do you mean different?" she asked in a puzzled tone. "well...you took so short in the dress shop,you are friends with the servants,you want independence and agree with women's rights" he explained in a reverent sort of tone. Sybil looked at him and smiled. "I don't know" she admitted honestly. Soon it was time to head back. As Tom helped her back into the car Sybil smiled at him. She looked deep into his eyes again,and he squeezed her hand lightly. Sybil found herself leaning in towards him. Their lips met briefly,before they let go and looked at each other. Sybil smiled,this time as their lips met it was passionate and left them both breathless. "We have to go" said Tom regretfully. "I know" replied Sybil capturing his lips once more,and then turning and getting into the back of the car.


End file.
